powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references to Power Rangers/Super Sentai
This is a list of references to Power Rangers '''and Super Sentai. Achille Talon/Walter Melon A cartoon where an overweight man is hired to replace unavailable heroes. In one episode he and his sidekick replace members of the "Far Out Flower Power Rangers" when two of them, Mason and Willy, get too excited during a jump and go flying all the way to Saturn. AKB48 AKRangers In the AKB48's show (AKBINGO!), they have a segment called the 48 second Sentai AKRanger (48秒戦隊：AKRanger, 48byo Sentai: AKRanger) where the team must finish a certain challenge in 48 seconds to save the hostage (usually played by Atsuko Maeda) from White Satan. Veggie Rangers In their latest television ad for Kagome’s vegetable juice, “Yasai Ichinichi Kore Ippon”, idol group AKB48 is seen transforming to “Balance Sentai Veggie Rangers.” It began airing last June 9, 2012. In the commercials, the 30 members of AKB48 fight for justice and rescue citizens from unhealthy diets, complete with fighting poses, transformation CG and a giant robot! The outfits were designed by Trigun's Yasuhiro Nightow. The first commercial started when the AKB48 members found an office lady (played by Atsuko Maeda) that is about to eat a whole bench full of hotdogs and fried chickens for lunch. They immediately transforms to “Veggie Rangers,” and hand her the vegetable juice, saving her from an unbalanced diet. AMD Radeon graphics card advert Advert for AMD's XFX Radeon R7970 graphics card. References MMPR, Zordon, and in particular, the episode "Day of the Dumpster". American Dad In the Halloween-themed third episode of American Dad season 6, Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls, a boy is seen dressed as the Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger (Zyuranger's TriceraRanger), although the helmet is more similar to the Red Ranger (TyrannoRanger) Animaniacs The popular kids cartoon show Animaniacs did a spoof of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in an episode called "Super Strong Warner Siblings". The plot involves the three Warner Siblings, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, defending the Warner Brothers Studio lot from a giant bug created by a Rita Repulsa lookalike. They defeat the monster, but end up destroying the Studio lot in the process (which parodies all the Megazord fights in the show). The episode ends with a health warning to children about "playing with giant bugs." The episode also features the Command Center and Dr. Scratchensniff in the role of Zordon, but unfortunately, there is no equivalent for Alpha 5. In addition, Dr. Scratchansniff parodies Zordon, Rita Repulsa parodies herself, a humanoid pig parodies Goldar (but looks more like Mordant from the first movie), a Scottish coyote parodies Baboo, and a green alien parodies Finster. Rita's Warriors - stick figures wearing white jumpsuits and giant glasses - parody the Putty Patrollers. The Warner Brothers Water Tower parodies the Megazord. However, again, there is no parody or equivalent for Alpha. Other parody elements include the Warner Siblings constantly shouting "Right!" at random moments (including the moments in which they would actually say it), Rita protesting that "This never works!" after her monster is defeated (making fun of the show's monster-of-the-week motif she and Zedd use on the show), and an irate Mr. Plotz complaining about how much it's going to cost him to repair the damage to his studio (pointing out MMPR's tendency to ignore the excessive destruction wreaked on Angel Grove in every episode). The episode also utilizes theme music similar to that used in MMPR. The irony of this episode is that the 3-member team consisting of Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers did not happen until Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, which was the first Power Rangers show that aired after Disney (Warner Brothers' main rival) acquired the franchise from Saban. Super Sentai has done this motif even before Power Rangers starting with Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan ''and Choujuu Sentai Liveman.'' Atomic Betty The first part of the seventeenth episode of Atomic Betty is called Power Arrangers. Badults In the sixth and last episode of the first season of the BBC Three comedy about three immature flatmates, there is a flashback to their schooldays where Ben is dressed as the Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger (Zyuranger's TriceraRanger). Reminiscing about this in the present day, Ben notes "Dressing as the Blue Power Ranger for PE, what an idiot. Everyone knows the Red Ranger's the fastest." Bakugan: Battle Brawlers During the second, third, and fourth seasons of the anime Bakugan: Battle Brawlers, new combinations of the Bakugan were revealed, and were called Ultimate Weapon Formations. They are very similliar to the Mecha and Zords. Maxus Dragonoid Maxus Helios Assail Farbros Dragonoid Colossus Dharak Colossus Dragonoid Destroyer Mechtavius Destroyer Baten Kaitos Origins At two points in the game, if you talk to a group of children in Sheratan they will be playing a game in which they pretend to be the "Shera Rangers". They will invite the main character, Sagi, to join them, and if you accept then after some dialogue you will recieve the "Toy Sword" or the "Real-Deal Helmet", depending when in the game you play with them (The "Real-Deal Helmet" resembles a Sentai/Power Ranger helmet). Big Brother In the final Shopping Task of the 2013 series [[w:c:bigbrotheruk:Big Brother 14|Big Brother 14 aka Secrets and Lies]] entitled Rescue Squad, the housemates take on the role of superheroes to save various items of shopping while donning lycra superhero outfits. On Day 62 (Tuesday June 13th), Gina commented in the Diary Room, "I feel like a Power Ranger." Bihada Sentai Sparanger Toei has also parodied their work by using it in a series of shorts on various spas and onsen (hot springs) around Japan as the Bihada (Handsome Muscle Spring) Sentai Sparanger. This series has tokusatsu actors such as Takashi Hagino (Choukou Senshi Changerion and Kamen Rider Ouja of Kamen Rider Ryuki) as SpaRed, Kento Handa (Kamen Rider Faiz) as SpaBlue, Kengo Ohkuchi (played trapped subway worker Kazushi Mizuno in Kamen Rider 555) as SpaGreen, Masashi Mikami (BoukenBlue) as SpaYellow, and Kohei Murakami (Kamen Rider Kaixa) as SpaMurasaki ("purple" or "violet" in Japanese, a running joke would involve people referring to him as SpaPurple). Blue Exorcist In the Blue Exorcist movie, there is a scene where a blue Gokai Silver Gold Mode mask is seen. Buffy the Vampire Slayer In What's My Line, Part Two, when Kendra challenges Willow, Buffy says "Back off, Pink Ranger". Sarah Michelle Gellar's stunt double, Sophia Crawford, was also the stunt double for the Pink Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Casualty In episode 25 of Series 26, Ricochet: How to Save a Life, a young boy who was shot is asked what he wants to be when he grows up, he says that he wants to be a Power Ranger. Chromebook commercial Dino Megazord fighting Goldar is used to illustrate virus protection! Cutie Honey The Live Red_cutie_honey.jpg|Cutie Honey (Honey Kisaragi) White_cutie_honey.jpg|Sister Yuki (Miki Kenmochi) Blue_cutie_honey.jpg|Sister Miki (Miki Sautomi) Cutie Honey: The Live is a live action adaptation of Go Nagai's anime and manga Cutie Honey. This adaptation features 3 girls instead of one who can transform by pressing a pendant or choker-like device and saying "Honey Flash!" The Dandy A recent issue of The Dandy featured a Madvertisement spoof of MMPR called Mighty Morphin Flower Arrangers.http://digifiend.webs.com/MMPRmadvert2.PNG DC Comics' Blackest Night Some of the most popular heroes and villains of the DC Universe, in the arc Blackest Night, were made into deputy lanterns of the six other colors of the lantern powers and fought alongside Green Lantern. Their appearance in the comics as well as their dominance of one entire wave of DC Universe Classics figures have sparked fan comparisons to Power Rangers. In the Brightest Day storyline, a comic series called Green Lantern: The New Guardians, a new team was assembled with a similar arrangement: In the New 52 line, with the reboot of the DC Universe, the New Guardians' formation was almost entirely rearranged: Detroit Metal City The vulgar comedy manga Detroit Metal City featured the "Seigi Sentai Victory Three" performing on an amusement park's stage show until Johannes Krauser II, the leader of the eponymous death metal band, appeared. A kid among the audience mistook Krauser for a kaijin and began attacking him. Victory Red, actually one of DMC's most hardcore fans working to earn for concert tickets, joined his idol in the harassment. A three-man team like Sun Vulcan, the costumes of the "Seigi Sentai" bears resemblence to those from Gorenger. Devil Summoner Still in the Megami Tensei franchise, Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers has the Frost Five. They belong to the Ranger race. Frost Five Dexter's Laboratory In Dexter's Laboratory, the Super Sentai and the Power Rangers shows are parodied in different episodes. Like, in "Big Sister" and "Last But Not Beast", both episodes have giant monster battles that parody the ones in Super Sentai and Power Rangers. Also in "Last But Not Beast", Dexter has a poster of a Super Sentai/Power Rangers like team in his bedroom. He has 2 robots, Robo-Dexo 2000 & Multi-Forming Megabot (which has a finisher, as well as 4 pieces to form the robot: a helicopter, jet, van, and boat). Both are parodies of Super Sentai Robos & Power Rangers Megazords. Also, in "Last But Not Beast" the song "Dexter's Family Go" also parodies Go Go Power Rangers. In the episode "Sister Mom", just before Dexter activates the machine he uses to turn DeeDee into their mother, he says "It's Morphin Time!". Digimon: The Movie In the English dub, Kari says she got her friend a Pink Ranger Action Figure for her birthday. Doctor Who Though not referenced in show, the new design of the Daleks as introduced in 2010, has caused some fans to compare them to Power Rangers/Super Sentai, giving them nicknames such as the "Mighty Morphin' Dalek Rangers" and "Extermination Sentai Dalekranger", as they have a colour code with five ranks: A toy Daijinryuu/Serpentera can be seen at some point during Series 6 episode 9, Night Terrors. Downtown no Gaki no Tsukai ya Arahende!! In this show, there was a recurring sketch named Seikimatsu Sentai Gorenjai. Translating to English as End of Century Heroes Five Range-i, it is a parody of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger -- the last syllable in renjaa ("ranger") is replaced to avoid copyright issues. Each episode begins with the evil Dokuro Kamen ("Skull Mask", played by Hamada) attacking a woman (played by You) in her home. The sentai heroes, the five renjai, then burst into the scene one at a time to save her and attempt to fight Dokuro Kamen, who is too distracted and unable to fight due to their appearances. In the first episode, they have three red renjai and two yellow (breaking the usual sentai convention of having each hero in a different colour). Dokuro Kamen lectures them and tells them to try better next time. Each subsequent episode has Dokuro Kamen attacking the same woman in the same room (often stopping for a friendly chat with the lady's friend before he attacks her), and the renjai appearing in mismatched costumes -- such as Tiger Mask, Falkor, and a waitress from a No-pan Shabu shabu-- or ridiculously modified versions of their uniforms. The episodes end with Dokuro Kamen scolding the renjai, pointing out exactly what is wrong, and sending them off home. Dragon Ball Z The Ginyu Force (Ginyu Tokusentai/Special Squad) that serve as the henchman for the villain Frieza in the anime and manga series Dragon Ball Z often do Super Sentai based poses when they introduce themselves. They also have have different colors based on their skin. Notably when Captain Ginyu later faced Goku, not only did Goku imitate the pose, he also made a note that doing the pose was a big waste of time that angered Ginyu as a result. Dragonman '''Dragonman (Defense Force DragonMan) (ドラゴンマン) is a set of 'local heroes' loosely based on the Super Sentai and the Power Rangers series. As local heroes, they engage in advocacies and perform live. Rangers Fighting Foodons Burger Brigade Fish Hooks Milo, Oscar, Albert and Jumbo, dressed as animals, pile on one another to become a Megazord per-se. All transformed, although Shellsea refused. The names of the animals and the transformation referenced/parodied MMPR 1. An episode of Fish Hooks is called exactly like the episode of Power Rangers Samurai "Fish Out of Water ". The Episode of Fish Hooks: Fish Out of Water Futurama *A dismantled Alpha 5 cameoed in Assie Come Home. Gaia Online in the "Barton Boutique" Store, a series of suits can be purchased all consisting of spandex morph suits, helmets, gloves, chestplates, boots and belts. The Rangers had colors or Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, Green, Pink, and Purple. Their identities in story are only hinted at but not really revealed, plus they drop off the face of the earth at one point. Grand Theft Auto V The Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce is a tv show that is within the game Grand Theft Auto V in the Grand Theft Auto franchise. It is a parody of both the Super Sentai & the Power Rangers and is aired on its TV network Weazel, which is a parody of Fox, the network that first aired the Power Rangers from 1993 through 2002 on its Fox Kids block. Its title parodies Power Rangers Megaforce with a theme of conservative "family values", such as sex after marriage, unflinching belief in god and homophobia. Gransazer Flame Tribe *1 Sazer Tarious *2 Sazer Mithras *3 Sazer Lion Wind Tribe *4 Sazer Dail *5 Sazer Velsou *6 Sazer Remls Earth Tribe *7 Sazer Tawlon *8 Sazer Visuel *9 Sazer Tragos Water Tribe *10 Sazer Gorbion *11 Sazer Piscis *12 Sazer Gans Johranger A spoof of Sportranger known as the Johrangers were created for a mobile phone commercial in Thailand. Their costumes are similar to Changeman and Turboranger. They have a colour scheme of Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, but rather than the usual Green or Black, the fifth Ranger has a rather over the top costume. special fifth Ranger. The first commercial shows a monster causing havoc, the Johrangers spring into action and henshin. The team then notice that one of their members has an abnormal outfit. The Red Ranger says how they agreed that they wouldn't wear that suit and asks the Pink Ranger if she had phoned him about that. The fifth Ranger then storms off and leaves the team. In the second commercial, the Johranger's Giant Robo forms without its right leg. The Red Ranger asks Pink to call the fifth Ranger but she ran out of her phone money, while the Yellow Ranger is trying to scratch the password from a top-up card. Just Dance 3 and Just Dance 2014 One of the songs in Just Dance 3 and Just Dance 2014 are very well related to Super Sentai, even going as far to have the artist's name being Sentai Express. These songs are Spectronizer (3) and Nitro Bot (2014). killer7 In the 2005 video game killer7 by Capcom (released for the Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation 2), the were developed by the US military in order to combat the global Heaven Smile threat. In addition to being an official assassin organization, the Handsome Men are also featured as characters in a comic book created by Trevor Pearlharbor and published by ZTT Comics. When the real-world group appears and begins to carry out the stories he writes in reality, Pearlharbor believes himself to be controlling them; in actuality, he is only a seer, and his comics are simply predictions of what they will do. LOVE Wilcox, a teenage girl and participant in the underground Internet, may be the actual coordinator of the Handsome Men's actions. A television news announcement reports that a group resembling the comic book characters has assassinated Democratic Party member Steve Thunderson during a meeting of Congress. As a result, Mills dispatches the killer7 to kill Pearlharbor, who is writing their adventures into his comics in the week preceding their actual actions, and therefore appears to be controlling them, or at least some sort of terrorist. The killer7 tracks Pearlharbor to his studio in the Dominican Republic, where he is in the midst of drawing a scene of himself killing Dan Smith, and thus believes he cannot die. However, Handsome Black suddenly appears and fires his Handsome Wink at Dan, who successfully dodges; the attack hits Pearlharbor, killing him. Dan kills Handsome Black in retaliation; Handsome Red appears on the scene and, surveying it, concludes that Dan killed both Pearlharbor and Black unprovoked. He calls for a revenge match to determine which of the groups is stronger, naming Broadway, New York as the site of the challenge. A series of one-on-one matches ensues: Harman Smith kills Handsome Red with his rifle. Handsome White Pearl outshoots Con Smith. Coyote Smith shoots and kills Handsome Gold. Handsome Light Brown shoots KAEDE Smith as she reloads. Handsome Dead beats Kevin Smith when his knife throws miss. Dan Smith shoots Handsome Blue in the head. Handsome Purple seemingly defeats MASK de Smith, but the latter is suddenly reborn in a more stylized luchadore outfit and with more powerful, faster-firing grenade launchers, and kills Purple with a charged shot. As Garcian Smith is about to fight Handsome Pink, however, she suddenly transforms into the shape of LOVE Wilcox, and the two call a truce. She tells him that she "wrote the story," and seems to believe that the company she works for, Electro Inline Inc., was responsible for her mentor Pearlharbor's death. Kill la Kill In episode 21 of Kill la Kill, Mako Mankanshoku make a reference to Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, when she tried to reason with Ryūko Matoi. She also doing Abarangers' roll call posing. At her right waist, there is also a gun that similar to AbaLasers. Kono Naka ni Hitori Imouto ga Iru *A character resembling Nobuo Akagi is seen in the seventh episode of "Kono Naka ni Hitori Imouto ga Iru" League of Super Evil In The YTV Series, League of Super Evil, A group of heroes are named as Force Fighters V who protects Metrotown from the forces of Evil. They were the first super hero team that the League of Super Evil "unintentionally" defeated when they hijacked Commander Chaos' robot fighter (though Doomageddon really caused their victory). They're the only other group in the series to have their own logo be displayed. Voltar, so far, is the only one who noticed it though. In Metrotown's theater, a poster with their logo can be seen, implying they are renowned enough to have their own movie. They are an obvious parody of Super Sentai (Power Rangers, as they are known in America), and they share similarities to other mecha using heroes like Voltron. Legend of Black Heaven Within the series, main character Oji "Gabriel" Tanaka's son Gen is obsessed with the in-fiction show UFO Rangers Flying Five. While meant to be a parody of Super Sentai, the only footage of the fictional series shown involved the UFO Fighters sharing an apartment. The characters are never seen out of uniform. Magical Project S In episode 12 of Magical Project S (otherwise known as Pretty Sammy TV in Japan) which is a spin-off of Tenchi Muyo, there is a television show called Blue Sky Cool Rangers where the main character of the Tenchi series Tenchi Masaki serves as a director of the series and he meets the main character Sasami Kawai at her family's CD Store. Sasami later visits the studio and finding Tenchi in trouble due to people doubting his talent as a director, decides to have her alter-ego Pretty Sammy guest star in an episode of the series to help him. Her enemy Pixy Misa intervenes and summons a monster who wants Pretty Sammy to sacrifice herself as part of the original script, but Pretty Sammy stands up to them and destroy the monster and convince Tenchi to change the script to where she would fight alongside the Cool Rangers instead. There are also numerous references to Super Sentai's history as well, such as after her first encounter with Tenchi, Sasami learns from her parents that the show is one of Japan's legendary programs that has been on the air for the last twenty years (as the episode aired in 1996), though her classmate Konoha later explains that it is for pre-schoolers. They also have their own Giant Robo, the Cool Ranger Robo. Later in Episode 23, Tsunami's bodyguard Overly Splendid Oryo (portrayed by Tenchi Muyo's Ryoko) arrived to help Pretty Sammy and was disguised as Cool Red. Marvel: Avengers Alliance When you play the Heroic Battle in Season 2 Chapter 2 Mission 4, one of the enemies, Bob, will say "It's Morphing Time!" and transform into a robot. Megaman *In Megaman Battle Network 3, you visit a TV studio, where a show called Net Rangers is filmed. At one point, you can visit the studio and five people who look like NetNavis are on the stage, performing a Ranger roll call. Models of the blue and red Net Rangers are outside the TV studio, and dialogue says that red gets to wear the cape because he's the leader. *In Mega Man Starforce 3, a Satella Police officer outside the WAZA HQ is called Bulk N'Skull. Megas XLR Features a guest team of superheroes called S-Force who mainly parody the Battle of the Planets incarnation of Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman. They also have a mentor spoofing Zordon, and pilot animal mecha called "Zorps" which combine into a robot with a ridiculously complicated name parodying the names of ever-more elaborate Zord formations (despite being a fairly standard five-part combination). The red ranger of the group shares his name with Ryu Tendoh/Red Hawk, the leader of Choujin Sentai Jetman, another homage of Gatchaman. Men in White *Over a dozen monsters from the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers series make a very brief appearance in a musical scene with Strangemeister. Metal Gear In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, a stand-alone expansion to the PlayStation Portable video game Portable Ops, players can recruit colored Genome Soldiers to their army in addition to the original white-clad ones from the first Metal Gear Solid. These are added by obtaining a rare item called the "Heart of Justice" (actually a can of paint) and then using it on a white Genome Soldier, causing him to be changed into one of six colors (red, blue, green, yellow, black or pink). Changing the white Genome Soldier into a pink will also change his gender to female and causes his voice to become effeminated. The character descriptions references character archetypes in Super Sentai (such as the Yellow Soldier's love for curry and the Black Soldier being a loner). Mighty Moshin Emo Rangers A TV series on MTV UK that parodies both Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the emo sub culture. Ross The Introspective White Emo Ranger. Ross loves tight jeans and his hair. He is constantly having deep inner thoughts about his own mind and the world around him. He also likes writing on himself with a permanent marker. He is generally considered the leader of the Emo Rangers. His Emo Fight bot takes the form of a stereotypical Emo Kid, though it's appearance seems more like a generic robot in Season Two. In Season Two, he wields the Introspective Emo Shield. Luke The Chaos Mohawk Red Emo Ranger. Luke hates the government, capitalism and even his own mother. Luke has amazing leg strength and uses it when fighting. His Emo Fight bot is that of a man with a mohawk, and wields the Chaos Mohawk Studded Belt. Stef The Bleeding Heart Pink Emo Ranger. Stef was dumped in front of her whole school. She was left heart broken and so uses her powers to break the hearts of the bad guys. She loves taking pictures of herself for her MySpace/Facebook. In Season One, her Emo Fight bot took the shape of a ptereodactyl, much like Kimberly of the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, whereas in Sea son Two it is a humanoid lady bug. John The Chronic Stoner Green Emo Ranger. John loves to chill himself out...a lot. His special powers include blowing smoke at enemies and using his massive bong robot. In season two, having changed his ways, he returns as the Blue StraightxEdge Ranger. However, the Chronic Stoner Ranger is brought back to life by the Evil Empress. As the Chronic Stoner, he piloted an Emozord shaped like a giant bong; as the StraightxEdge, it resembles a giant samurai. His change in theme also grants him StraightxEdge Samurai Mode, which allows him to summon his StraightxEdge Samurai Sword. Vicken The Weeping Tears Yellow Emo Ranger. Vicken loves to write deep meaningful poetry. She also cries her enemies away with a depressing weeping tear attack. She is close friends with Stef, and loves Teddy Bears. She pilots an Emo Fight bot shaped like a Chinese Dragon, something chosen seemingly at random; and wields the Weeping Tears Tissue Box, much to her own dismay. Fai The FashionxCore Purple Emo Ranger. Fai is the trendiest kid on the scene. She appears to be in a couple with Luke. She comes along to save the day when the rangers are in trouble, and destroys enemies by giving them a makeover. This is a nod towards Power Rangers, by introducing a new member into the team when a monster is too strong for them to defeat. As such, her costume is slightly different, and she is granted her own Emo Fight bot, separate from the others. It could be described as a giant robotic version of herself. She wields the FashionxCore Hair Straightener and Skipping Rope. Allies of the Rangers are listed below: Captain Emohead A floating emo stereotype head of unknown origin, Captain Emohead is the sassy-mouthed mentor to the Rangers, who gives them their powers and tells them when missions are afoot, and is always enthusiastic about what he is doing (even if he's insulting a Ranger). This character is a parody of Zordon. Emo 5 An emo-themed robot that hovers around inside of the base,(Which is curious as he has wheels on his sides.) Emo 5 aids the Rangers in getting into the mood to face their next challenge. This character is a parody of Alpha 5. After not appearing for the previous two episodes, it is revealed in Season 2 that Emo 5 was sold on eBay to pay off the bills Ross had run up calling sex lines. Mega Emo Fight Bot The combined form of each of the Emo Fight Bots. The Mega Emo Fight Bot possesses a Emo Sword and a large guitar as weapons, and has been seen to combine yet again with the FashionxCore Emo Fight Bot. Monkey Quest Monkey Quest is a Nickelodeon game designed for kids ages 8-12 that's absolutely free. Since its launch in early 2011, it has already reached over 10 million players. Additionally, Monkey Quest will be doing a Power Rangers promotion starting in late May and running through June. The promotion will include an Arena Challenge and there will be special prizes every day with the Power Rangers theme. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic In the sixth episode of the fourth season of the popular cartoon My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the main characters are sucked into a comic book, entitled Power Ponies, a play on the name Power Rangers. In addition, the ponies wear costumes similar to Power Ranger costumes. Municipal Force Daitenzin Municipal Force Daitenzin is a parody doujin produced by Koshi Rikdo. The series was spun off into Excel Saga, which in turn included Daitenzin both as their civilian and Daiten personae. Ninjago In the TV series, Lego Ninjago, Masters of Spinjitsu/ Rise of the Snakes, four ninjas with elemental powers fight off skeletal enemies, the Skullkin and Snake people known as the Serpentine. Sensei Wu is the team's mentor and has a balance of all the elements the Ninja use. Zane is the White Ninja of Ice, Kai is the Red Ninja of Fire, Jay is the Blue Ninja of Lightning, and their leader, Cole is the Black Ninja of Earth. Nya, Kai's sister becomes "Samurai X" and can be considered a bangai Hero of sorts. Finally, Lloyd Garmadon, son of the series' main bad guy becomes the Green Ninja of all elements and later the Gold Ninja, all the Ninja possess their own weapons and abilities, tack an evil Ninja team and you have a pretty full set of references. Mahou Sensei Negima In Ken Akamatsu's Negima, there were a group of students in Class 2/3-A that always scores the lowest in their exams and were known as the Baka Rangers. All five characters would show up in all series, However, how they are portrayed in the various media are very different. The manga just portrays the five as simple underachievers and the "Baka Rangers" name is just a nickname for the group. The versions shown in Magister Magi Negima!? portray them in 90 second shorts with Makie being the target of the series' pranks and pratfalls. The versions shown in the 5-minute Baka Ranger shorts give the illusion that this would be played straight, but never really showing any sort of big fights outside of the opening titles. Nisemonogatari In the second episode entitled, "Karen Bee Part 2", Karen does DekaMaster's roll call phrase and does some of his poses in front of his big brother. At the end, she mentions two of DekaBlue aka Hoji Tomasu's catchphrase, "Super cool. Perfect." One Piece In chapter 416 of the One Piece manga, Zoro mocked an enemy, who called himself a Kirinja, by calling him "Kiringer". Perfect Blue It begins with a live show of a Super Sentai-like show. Though it features only three Rangers (Red, Blue, and Green), and their costumes resemble the Ohrangers. Persona The Persona series of the Megami Tensei franchise has an in-universe TV show called Phoenix Ranger Featherman R. It is a parody or homage to Tokusatsu programs like Super Sentai (most likely'' Choujin Sentai Jetman'' and, by extent, Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman). In'' Persona 4 Golden, the Featherman suits are available as character costumes. Notably, the protagonist is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch in the English Version. In Persona 4 Arena, Yukari Takeba is now a model actress in a role of Pink Argus. Phoenix Ranger Featherman R Persona 4 Golden - Neo Featherman Pokémon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu On page 81 of the second volume of the english version of the Pokémon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu Manga, a performer calls out "It's Morphin Time" as her Ditto transforms into a Machop. On the following page a boy explains to his friend that the reason the performer said that was because Ditto has the power to '''Morph' and is pretty Mighty. Pokémon X and Y In the Pokémon main series installment, Pokémon X and Y, a Pokémon Ranger-classed Trainer named Lee states that he is the Red Pokémon Ranger and after he is defeated, he asks the player if (s)he wants to be the Blue Ranger of his Ranger team in Kalos' Route 16. Powerpuff Girls In the Powerpuff Girls 2 episodes parody Super Sentai Robo vs. Kanji & Power Rangers Megazord vs. Giant Monster battles in Uh Oh Dynamo & Live and Let Dynamo where it centers around a Sentai Robo/Power Rangers Megazord like robot called Dynamo. In its first appearance it does battle with a with a Giant Fish Balloon Monster while in its second appearance its on a rampage because of the Mayor of Townsvile piloting it. ''Pretty Cure'' franchise Another series made by Toei. While the initial three seasons - Futari Wa Pretty Cure, Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, and Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star - didn't follow the sentai formula, the fourth season, Yes! Precure 5 was the first to introduce a five-man team. Its sequel, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GO!GO! would introduce a Sixth Ranger to the mix. Like Mirai Sentai Timeranger, the leader of the group was the Pink member, not Red. While its successor series - Fresh Pretty Cure, Heartcatch Precure and Suite Precure - had multiple Cures in their teams, they would only start out with two or three before filling out with four altogether. The 2012 incarnation, Smile Precure brought back the five-man team, though didn't include a Sixth ally. The 2013 incarnation, Doki Doki! Precure, shares many things in common with J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. Both shows started off with four heroes, each based on a card suite, with a fifth hero joining later, similar to Big One. As well, starting from Yes! Precure 5, the characters would wear clothes matching their costume colors as well as having matching hair. The only exception to this was Ako Shirabe/Cure Muse of Suite Precure who is seen mostly in pink and blue despite her main colors being black and gold Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon is a popular franchise created by artist Naoko Takeuchi, with an animated and live action version created by Toei. The spin-off of the brief manga series Codename's Sailor V, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon expanded on Sailor V's concept of a "magical girl warrior" (instead of a young girl doing simple magic for a certain purpose, a young girl fighting the forces of evil using magic) and expanded it to a team. Thanks to the wildly differing directions the manga, anime and live action series went, the number of "Sailor Senshi" vary greatly, but there is always the core five. ReBoot The second-season episode "Nullzilla" has the characters wearing Ranger-like costumes and piloting five giant robotic insects that combine into a giant robot, in order to save their system from a gigantic marauding monster. Renai Sentai Shitsuranger Renai Sentai Shitsuranger 'is the first single for all-girl trio, Nochiura Natsumi. It pays homage to the Super Sentai franchise. The video shows all the members in a recording studio, another one is dancing in a blue background wearing Super Sentai related costumes. Another shot is all the members do their morphs to turn into rangers. Robot Chicken *In season 2, episode 25, the Red Ranger from ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger) which was a Auto Morph Jason action figure is the interview subject during the flu season segment, he says how the Power Rangers offer great health insurance but even a Ranger can get flu and call in sick. The scene cuts to the consequences, a Megazord with one zord arm, fighting a giant crab. The Megazord which is a DX Kyukyu Gatai Victory/Deluxe Lightspeed Megazord toy depicted hails from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive). Additionally, since a single zord makes up the upper torso and arms, it's technically missing part of a zord, rather than one whole zord. *In season 3, episode 43, Randy is dressed as a Pink Ranger in his worst Halloween and School Day. Specifically, he is dressed as the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Zyuranger's PteraRanger), but there are 2 white circles on the chest instead of white diamonds, the costume lacks the morpher buckle, and has no diamonds around the gloves and boots. Robot Chicken Red Ranger.PNG|The Red Ranger is interviewed Robot Chicken Zord Battle.PNG|The consequences of a Power Ranger getting the flu Robot Chicken Pink Ranger.PNG|Randy's Worst Halloween Rolling Bomber Special Rolling Bomber Special is a 7-minute short film featuring Shingo Katori (a member of the boy band SMAP, who were also involved in Kamen Rider G) as a regular guy who was suddenly assaulted by the Chikyu Sentai Freshman which are a parody of the 1986 Super Sentai Choushinsei Flashman, claiming that he is the destroyer of the world despite having no idea of what they're accusing him. He unintentionally defeated them in their first encounter and since then, he received threats upon waking up (brought by a flaming arrow). A Shocker-esque group called Zarray soon sent him a message, telling him that he's the one that they've been waiting for in order to take over the world. In the end, a shot from the Freshmen's Rolling Bomber revealed his robotic appendages with him still wondering about his real identity. Chikyu Sentai Freshman Samsung Galaxy Gear Ads The Samsung Galaxy Gear is a wrist worn smartphone or "Smartwatch" made in 2013. Its advertisements featured clips, audio and images of wirstworn devices from classic TV and film. Among those featured in the ads was the Wrist Communicator from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and footage from the series where the Rangers talked into them. Samurai Flamenco Samurai Flamenco features several references and parodies to tokusatsu, Super Sentai is also shown by references. In this series, there is Sentai-like team called , which team name is a reference of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. There are some reference to Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger in this team. For example, the core team color pattern, Soichi the Blue warrior is the oldest, and Sakura is the sole female member of the team. The group's names (sans Hazama) also harken back to Showa-Era Sentai shows, where some Rangers had their colors within their own names, with Sakura pulling double duty in this regard. Sesame Street Super Morphin Mega Monsters was a recurring Sesame Street sketch in the 1990s, spoofing the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers franchise, down to the logo & theme song. The Mega Monsters team consisted of Elmosaurus, Zoeceratops, Telly Dactyl, & Rosita Raptor (in that configuration), who would "morph" into caped & helmeted outfits (rather than spandex and full-head helmets) when trouble arose. Their arch-enemy was the evil monster alien Zostic (parody of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd), ruler of the planet Enormous, who would send his underlings to cause trouble on Earth. In contrast to the fight scenes on the real Power Rangers, the Mega Monsters would run around and wave their arms in vaguely martial arts-style motions, but would only reason with others instead of attacking with punches and kicks (at least onscreen). They also do not summon a Megazord or Zords. However, they do have a "morphing" sequence (albeit without visible Morphers), and Telly using a Communicator-esque device that he only refers to as a "wrist computer". There is also no Command Center, and no mention of any equivalents to Zordon or Alpha 5. Additionally, rather than having a fixed team leader, each Mega Monster takes turns leading the team, an element only used rarely in Power Rangers and Super Sentai. A still from the segments was used on the cover of the critical book Saturday Morning Censors. Seigi Sentai Victory Three The Simpsons *In the season 23 episode A Totally Fun Thing That Bart Will Never Do Again, the cruise's fun schedule includes "Power Ranger lessons from a former Pink". Sinfest A strip from the Sinfest webcomic features the Politically Incorrect Marginalized Fringed Rangers. Super Mario Bros. *The video game, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, features a parody Sentai team known as the Kajio Sentai Onoranger (カジオー戦隊オノレンジャージャー, Kajiō Sentai Onorenjā, translated as "Smith King Sentai Axe Rangers"), known as the Axem Rangers in the English version. They also have a battleship called Blade with a special turret that resembles the original Megazord/Daizyuyin Head. ''Super Robot Wars'' In the Game Boy Advance title Super Robot Wars Reversal the main heroes of the anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam make an appearance. Their first appearance in stage 8 has the five members of the Shuffle Alliance appear and call out the names of their Gundams and themselves ("Shining Gundam! Domon Kasshu!" "Gundam Maxter! Chibodee Crockett!" "Gundam Rose! George De Sand!" "Dragon Gundam! Sai Saici!" "Bolt Gundam! Argo Gulskii!") before an explosion appears behind them, mimicing the Super Sentai tradition of a role call and explosion. Later on, Allenby Beardsly joins the team, proclaiming herself to be the unofficial Sixth Member of the Alliance. Super Seisyun Brothers The Akibaranger team appeared in an episode of Super Seisyun Brothers. Tales of the Abyss In the PS2/3DS game Tales of the Abyss, it's possible to receive a series of costumes themed after Super Sentai/Power Rangers (although they're not available on the first playthrough). There's a costume for each character, and if the character wears the costume into battle they will sometimes say a Super Sentai/Power Rangers-esque phrase during the victory screen scene. Tari Tari In episode 9: Going White and Going Red and 10: Budding and Burning, Wakana, Konatsu, Sawa, Taichi and Atsuhiro was going to be a superhero called "WestStop Rangers". ''The Great Battle'' The The Great Battle series is a collection of video games made by Bandai subsidiary Banpresto for the Super Famicom/Super Nintendo. The games had characters from Kamen Rider, Ultraman and units from Mobile Suit Gundam team up with an original hero named Fighter Roar to battle foes from each of the three's universes in different settings in SD form. In The Great Battle IV, Kamen Rider ZO, the Victory 2 Gundam and Ultraman Powered teamed up with Roar as a Super Sentai-like team. At the end of each stage, they would summon a powerful robot known as Compatible Kaiser. At the end, Compatible Kaiser and the game's final boss, Dark Brain, disappear into another dimension. Although ZO, V2 and Powered didn't make the jump, Compatible Kaiser would return in Super Robot Wars Original Generation Gaiden with a new Fighter Roar, allying with the ATX and SRX members to fight Dark Brain once more. The King of Fighters Only in The King of Fighters '97 and '98, Ralf Jones and Clark Still have a special intro in which they both do the Cross Changer pose. This is likely a nod to Choujin Sentai Jetman in which they use this pose to transform. YuYu Hakusho In the manga and anime series YuYu Hakusho, one of the teams in the Dark Tournament saga is named Team Gorenjya, whose name is an obvious parody of the first Super Sentai program, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Each of the members are yokai (demons) that each have the their own special abilities and were later easily killed by 3 of the members from Team Toguro in the semifinals. WWE Former NXT wrestler Xavier Woods (now part of their main roster), as part of his character, is billed from Angel Grove, California, with a fighting style of hip hop kido, and having been trained under Zack Taylor. He also uses "It's Morphin Time" as his battlecry before executing his finisher. Kanpai Senshi After V Translated as Cheer Warriors After Five, this tokusatsu parody focuses on Golden Warrior Treasure Five as they fight against the evil organization by day and night. After the battle, the team bonds together and sharing their feelings each other while having a glass of beer in the pub. Most of the series contains a lot of references from Dai Sentai Goggle V. Directed by Toru Hosokawa, the series stars Ryouta Murai (Yuusuke Onodera, the alternate version of from ) as the Red Warrior, while who known for his role as ( ) in and the alternate version of ( ) from will portray his role as the Blue Warrior. Others include Yu Kikkawa as the Pink Warrior, Buffalo Goro A as the Yellow Warrior and Tsubasa Tobinhaga as the Green Warrior. The series premières April 7. Category:Super Sentai Category:Power Rangers